The One Shot War
by EldestofFiveSisters15
Summary: Collection of one-shots written in five-ten minutes on various topics and genres. Read and Vote on your favorites!
1. Chapter 1- Star Trek

The One Shot War

**AN: So, this is totally random and rather humorous and I figure I should give you the backstory to this series of completely unrelated chapters. It all started when me Grace and one of my other sisters, Didder, were sitting upstairs in the bedroom we share, just talking instead of going to sleep. Well, Didder and I were talking, Grace was writing, trying to cram the writing onto paper before Didder decided she'd had enough of the light and wanted to go to sleep. Tells you a lot of our childhood right there. Anyway…**

Grace:** Okay, I wrote two new sentences to my Loki fanfiction in five minutes today.**

Didder:** What?! Only two sentences?! I bet I could write ten times that amount in five minutes.**

Me (Eldest):** I wrote two paragraphs today for my Avengers idea. Maybe not in five minutes, but…**

Grace:** You could not write more than me in five minutes!**

Didder:** I could too! **

Grace:** I accept the challenge.**

Me:** Let's have a duel. Rules, I come up with a genre and a subject and then you two spend five minutes writing. At the end of the five minutes I will call time, you will read your stories aloud and I will judge them based on length and how well they follow the guidelines for the story.**

_Didder and Grace agree and get out paper and pencils._

Me:** First up, Tragedy.**

Grace:** What's the subject matter?**

Me: (Grins evilly)** The new Star Trek characters. Ready, get set, GO!**

_The pencils scratched furiously. _

**Blindness or Death? **

**By Didder**

"NO!" Nyota roase form the ground and spun around, "He was a child, Kirk! This is all your fault! If you had just thought of another way!"

"There was nothing I could do! Spock, tell her!"

"He is correct. The boy knew what could happen and agreed to it anyway." Spock reached out to Nyota to comfort her, but she slapped his hand away.

"You unfeeling, logic-minded Vulcan!" He wasn't just 'a boy,' he was my brother! He was fifteen!" Nyota left the three of them rushing out of the med bay.

"Am I no longer her brother? I just went blind. I didn't die or anything."

"Don't worry, she'll come around." Kirk clapped the blind boy on his shoulder.

_**VS**_

**Red Blinking Lights **

**By Grace**

I stumbled down a hallway of the Enterprise looking desperately for my little alien companion. Over the past two years we had grown close. I turned right and then left.

"Where could he be?! I shouted in my Scottish accent.

Although we had know each other for many years it was really the change of location that brought us close.

All of a sudden there was a huge bang and the red lights that were flashing began to grow dim. I fell to the ground in a heap.

I woke up two hours later only to find out that my friend had been in the medical bay when it had detached from the ship. He was lost forever. I had lost my best friend. My friend who could have survived on a bean was lost.

**Now the point of putting these on Fanfiction is so that you, the readers can review and vote on which was best. I certainly can't because, well I'm Switzerland. So review, and let the Battle of the One-Shots begin!**


	2. Chapter 2- Thor

Battle Two:

Darcy/ Loki

Romance/Mischeif

**Wins VS Losses**

**By Didder**

"Chess…" The word was no longer in my fave list. I was going to forget that it even existed! Ugh!

"Checkmate."

I tossed the board and pieces to the ground. "Not anymore." I stuck my tongue out at my brother-in-law.

"You are so childish with these games. It is quite intriguing, sister." Thor grinned.

I stood up. "I quit." I went to my room only to find my husband sprawled out on our bed with a game of chess across a pillow in the middle.

"I win, you have to wear the blindfold for a day. I lose and—"

"and you have to read Jane Eyre to me twice." I finished.

"Let the game begin, dear one."

…

"Checkmate…"

_**VS**_

**The God of Tickling**

**By: Grace**

"That was so uncalled for!" Darcy shrieked as she slumped onto her sofa.

"Really? I thought it was rather humorous," Loki replied.

"Well, maybe from your point of view!"

"All right, all right. I apologize." Loki bowed his head in mock submission, concealing his smile from Darcy.

"Well… I … I don't forgive you!" Darcy said resentfully.

"Oh, you don't, do you?" Loki sprang towards Darcy and began to tickle her.

"No, no… Stop!" Darcy cried in between laughter.

"Make me." Loki challenged.

"Fine!" Darcy grabbed Loki and twisted his arm behind his back. He vanished, appearing behind her, twirled her around and kissed her.

**Voting time and just a little fun fact. Grace doesn't even like Darki so… yeah, kudos for her writing skills. :D**


	3. Chapter 3- Of Their Own Creation

**Battle Three: **

**Intrigue**

**Of Their Own Creation.**

**(Change of time limit to Ten Minutes.)**

**Frozen**

**By: Didder**

I rose from my chair, spine straight, although my knees were knocking together. I walked forward in small steps, although each one seemed to take an hour. I breathed deeply and slowly, my fingers and toes burned and ached for my oxygen. My eyes stared straight ahead, although I did not see anything. I reached the podium and blanched, although my face retained its rosy complexion. It dawned on me that this wasn't the first time I had been of a similar disposition. I can recall my first piano recital when I played a whole song but don't remember doing it, only the fear that reached every nerve in my body that froze every muscle except the ones that were needed to play the piece.

My mouth opened by itself and words came out, but I don't recall what they were. All I know was that my mind repeated itself over and over. 'Not guilty, not guilty, not guilty.' It said.

A man came and asked me questions. I don't know if I answered

A woman asked me questions. I don't know if I heard the questions.

I was dismissed. I was still lost.

An hour later, I was in prison.

'Not Guilty'

_**VS**_

**Detecting Sadness**

**By: Grace**

"So it's not important?" I asked Cynthia.

"Not really. I mean, if you think about it, it actually seems sorta petty." Cynthia replied.

"True, but it was so important to you a year ago." I countered.

"Yes, it was. But I have moved on. Instead I want to be a police detective." Cynthia grinned and skipped away from me.

"Oh, boy." I rolled my eyes and started for home.

_Ten Years Later…_

_**Ring…Ring…Ring…**_

"Detective Cynthia Jones speaking," She pulled out a sticky note pad and a pen, quickly jotting down a few notes. "I'll look into it." She hung up the phone and walked out of her office. "I'm going down to the morgue. James you're with me. John, look everything you can possibly find out about a Sara Bly."

As she and James walked down to the morgue she realized why she recognized the name. It belonged to her high school Best Friend.

**For some reason both of the intrigue shorts had tragedy in them… And despite having ten minutes the words are no more than before. Vote now! The next 'Short' battle is one of my favorites. Give suggestions for a battle too if you want. **


	4. Chapter 4- KidFic Sherlock

**Battle Four:**

**Kid-Fic/Fun/Humor**

**BBC's Sherlock**

**The Act**

**By: Didder**

**P.S. Sherlock has a lisp.**

"I wath firth, Mycrofth! Mummy, tell him!" Sherlock crossed his arms in annoyance and glared at his older brother.

Mycroft shrugged his shoulders and replied, "It doesn't matter anymore, does it. Even if you _were_ first, I _did_ it first. Child," Mycroft turned around.

Mrs. Holmes sighed, "Bys, why can't you share?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes, "Jutht like you thare your thugar with Mithus Watthon?"

Mrs. Holmes sighed again, "No, Sherlock, not like that—"

"You hate Mrs. Watson, why can't I hate Sherly?" Mycroft badgered in.

"Mrs. Holmes, you don't like my mummy?" John's usually optimistic face fell and tears started falling on the floor. John ran out of the room.

"John! Ugh! See what you two have done?" Mrs. Holmes asked her boys, "Go to your rooms!"

Sherlock smiled smugly at Mycroft and Mycroft handed his jelly babies to Sherlock.

"Told you." He stated simply.

"How?" Mycroft asked grudgingly.

"The's been favoring the corner for a while, but the likth to keep uth from getting into a routine." Sherlock explained to Mycroft as they went to their rooms.

John came running up to them, "How was I?"

"Well done, John, well done!" Mycroft praised.

_**VS**_

**Nine going on Seventeen**

**By: Grace**

"Bored!" A nine-year-old Sherlock shouted while banging his head against a wall.

"Come now, brother. Don't express yourself like that." Mycroft was sitting on the floor in a Buddha-style fashion.

"I am almost finished with my sophomore year in secondary school. Why can't I express myself? Mummy always tells us to be more open in our writing."

Mycroft raised an eyebrow at this statement. "True, but this is hardly a work of fiction, it is real life. Anyway, you're behind where I was at your age."

"Only by a year!" Sherlock countered.

"Yes, but a year can make all the difference in the way you think. Take deductions for example. You are still at a… hmm… and elementary level, while I was advanced." Mycroft replied with his eyes still closed.

"Fine. I challenge you to a deducing battle!"

"Child's play, wouldn't you rather play Operation?"

"We are children, Mycroft," Sherlock looked out the window to a bench across the street. There was a youth sitting there looking positively mischievous. "How about him?"

Mycroft stood up and walked to the window, "Fourteen and eight months old, probably eighth year of school going by the size of his book bag."

"Ditched school," Sherlock cut in.

"Why would you say that?"

"He looks nervously at every person that passes by, and its 10:14 in the morning."

"He doesn't look clever enough to ditch."

"Mycroft, if you know the system you could be the stupidest person in London and still get away with it. You just have to know who to talk to."

"Fine," Mycroft gave in. "Let's go ask him."

They raced down the stairwell of the abandoned building and across the street to the boy.

"Hello, James." Mycroft held his hand out to the boy.

"No, Mycroft, its John." Sherlock corrected.

"Oh, yes, of course."

"Do I know you two?" the boy, who's name was indeed John, asked quizzically, looking between the two Holmes boys.

"No, but we know all about you. You're fourteen years and eight months old, in your third year of secondary school, attend St. Matthew's Academy for Young Men and have ditched school." Mycroft surmised.

"How did you…" John trailed off.

"By observing," Sherlock replied matter-of-factly. Mycroft's mobile started to ring and Sherlock snickered.

"Shut up, Sherly," Mycroft sneered. "Hello, Mother—

"MYCROFT SHERRIDON HOLMES! Where are you!?" A female voice shrieked out of Mycroft's mobile.

"We're in a deserted building… well we were; now we're outside talking to a stranger."

Sherlock chuckled, knowing Mycroft was specifically trying to annoy their mother.

"You are sixteen, Mycroft, I cannot believe you broke your brother out of school." The line went silent and the phone call was over.

"What time is it, Mycroft?" Sherlock asked smugly.

"10:31 am." Mycroft pulled a gift card out of his pocket and handed it to his younger brother.

"Yes, I think I will enjoy this."

**For any of you who care, there are seven years difference between Mycroft and Sherlock and if you would like to know the full deduction with explanations you can ask and we can provide an answer. Grace simply ran out of time to have Sherlock tell John how. Also if any of you want to know, Grace has said there is a back-story to the gift card as well. Vote! Vote! Vote!**


	5. Chapter 5- Must Contain Leprechauns

**Battle Five**

**Fantasy**

**Must include Leprechauns**

**Rainbows and Gold**

**By: Didder**

"210, 211, 212… New pile. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7—"

"Whatcha' do-ing?"

"Counting but I don't have much time left, Thrift, this rainbow will leave soon and humans are nearby. Where was I? Oh, right. 7, 8, 9, 10—"

"Want to date, Unger?"

"Elev—WHAT?!" Unger dropped his gold coins and his jaw.

"You heard me. Yes or no?"

"I'm flattered but… I don't know, Thrift."

Thrift thrust her hand onto her hips."What don't you know? Don't be flattered, you're a good friend so—"

"Mom! Grab the phone, quick! I just found me a real unicorn! Look at it's horn!"

"It's a helmet, dimwit!" Unger yelled at the human boy. Thrift giggled.

"It talks!"

"Let's get out of here." Unger muttered to his friend.

_Poof! Poof!_

"What, Edmund?"

"But—But… there… it… poof." Edmund stuttered. His mother sighed and shook her head in exasperation.

_**VS**_

**Lucky**

**By: Grace**

"Seriously, Dora. You still believe in leprechauns? We are twenty years old and you're getting a science major!"

"Yes, Amanda, I do; and I'm proud of it. Anyway, statistically speaking, there are plenty of dwar—short people who are Irish, and wear green clothes." Dora held her head high.

"Give me one example," Amanda crossed her arms and looked skeptically over at Dora.

"Well… there… there was Artemis Fowl's friend. What was her name, again?"

"Dora, come on! This is real life!"

"That's what you think?" Dora countered.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Amanda asked.

"Don't you wish to know," Dora said mysteriously. She walked off and turned a street corner.

"Good job. I can't believe the reverse psychology worked."

"Obviously, Lucky," Dora fist-bumped a short Irish man dressed a ridiculous green ourfit.

"Don't call me Lucky."

**There we go. I need suggestions. Because… well… from the last one it is clear that I'm running out of ideas. :) Vote for your favorite.**


End file.
